Secrets and Lies
by ep120284
Summary: Gossip Girl's latest blast changes Jenny's life forever. It is revealed that her mother is actually Lily van der Woodsen. How do the Humphreys and van der Woodsens handle this information? Read to find out.


**Author's Note**

**This is my first fanfiction so please don't be too hard on me. This is basically AU. In this fanfiction Jenny is the lovechild of Lily and Rufus. Allison just pretended to be Jenny's mother all these years to make things less complicated. Lily agreed to stay away from Jenny as much as possible. In this story Jenny is 15, Erik is 16, and Serena and Dan are both 18. Hopefully you'll understand everything better after reading this chapter. **

**-**

Lily and Rufus are talking outside the entrance into the Palace, where she, Serena, and Erik stay. Rufus decided to walk Lily home from their date at the art gallery.

"This is me" Lily said, stopping in front of the palace.

"I know. I wanted to thank you for convincing Jenny to come back home last week. I really appreciated it." Rufus admitted.

"It was no problem. She is a great kid. You and Allison raised her well." Lily sighed. "You know, Rufus, I was wondering if…maybe I could start spending more time with her, on a regular basis."

"I don't know, Lily." Rufus started. "I mean…after a while she gonna start to wonder why I am telling her to spend so much time with you. And…I'm just not ready to give her those harsh answers"

"Well, when are you going to be ready to give her those harsh answers" Lily mimicked. "Being lied to for almost sixteen years is enough"

"Don't blame me for this. _You're _the one who asked for this arrangement…not me. Remember?" Rufus growled.

Lily took a deep breath "Look, arguing is not going to solve anything. Can we please discuss this like the mature adults we are?"

Rufus nodded and Lily continued. "I just…I want her to know the truth. I think its time we told her the truth…that I'm the woman who gave birth to her"

"I'm sorry Lily…I really am, but I don't think she's ready yet?" Rufus stated.

Lily sighed "Don't you mean you're not ready?" she questioned.

"Both" Rufus admitted, "I just got her back, and I'm not ready to loose her again."

Lily nodded "Well, I have to go, I'll see you later," she said entering the Palace.

"Bye" Rufus whispered before walking off.

Penelope, Hazel, and Nelly emerged from the shadows.

"Did you guys hear that?" Nelly asked, in shocked.

"Yep" Hazel answered "Sooo…what do we do next?" she questioned.

"Simple, we send one little text" Penelope grinned. All the girls smiled, knowing who the text was going to be sent to, the one and only Gossip Girl.

**-**

Jenny Humphrey was just arriving at school. She usually walked with her brother, Dan, but he left early to meet his girlfriend, Serena. They were broken up for few months during the summer, but eventually rekindled their romance.

As Jenny entered the halls of her school she quickly noticed that everyone was staring at her. Erik van der Woodsen, her best friend, walked up to her.

"Jenny!" he exclaimed "Where have you been?"

"I've been walking…calm down I'm only like five minutes late." She said looking up at the school clock.

"Wow, you're really much calmer than I expected you to be." Erik stated.

"What are you talking about and why is everyone looking at me?" Jenny questioned, thoroughly confused.

"Where's your phone?" Erik asked.

Jenny looked through her pursed and quickly found her phone. "Oh, I left it on silent; sorry…I didn't get any of you calls. I have a text from Gossip Girl."

"Read it" Erik added quickly.

Jenny opened the text message and began reading. She saw a picture of what looked like her father and Lily arguing. Underneath it the caption read "_Spotted--- Lonely Boy's father and S's mom arguing. Typical enough right? No. The key to this story is what they are arguing about. The answer, my friends, is their long lost love child. The girl we all know and love…Little J. That's right Jennifer Humphrey is the child of Rufus Humphrey and Lily van der Woodsen. _

Jenny closed the phone and handed it back to Erik. She was in daze. It couldn't be true…could it? Why would her father and supposed mother lie to her all these years? On the other hand, Gossip Girl had never been wrong before. Why would she start now?

After giving Erik back his phone, Jenny stormed out of the school. Erik quickly ran off after her.

"Jenny, where are you going?" he asked.

"To get some answers," was her short reply.

"Okay…I'm coming, though. These answers affect all of us." Erik stated.

Jenny nodded and the duo started walking back to Jenny's house.

"Jenny, Erik wait up!" they heard a voice; they quickly recognized as Dan's, call out.

They turned around and saw Dan and Serena walking over to them.

"I'm guessing you two read Gossip Girl's latest blast." Dan said.

Erik and Jenny nodded.

"You two don't actually believe it, do you?" Serena questioned. "I mean…it can't be true."

"Well, we're on our way to get some answers. You two should come, since this involves all of us." Erik suggested.

"Okay, Serena and I will go get Lily. Can you two wait for us at the loft?"

"Yep" Jenny said, quietly, and the two groups walked off to their destinations.

**-**

Serena and Dan practically dragged Lily up the stairs that led to the loft, where Jenny, Erik, and Rufus were patiently waiting.

"What's going on?" Lily asked, upon finally seeing Rufus.

"I honestly don't know. Jenny and Erik said they would explain everything once you arrived" Rufus admitted.

Lily turned to the four kids in the room, who were all seated on the couch. "Well, I'm here now…so start explaining. "

Serena decided the bluntness was the best way to handle this situation. "Today there was a post on Gossip Girl that said Jenny was you and Rufus' daughter. So all we need is for you to tell that it's not true, and we'll all go back to school."

"How did Gossip Girl find out?" Rufus asked Lily.

"Remember our _discussion _earlier today…someone probably heard us" Lily explained. They were reminded they weren't alone by Erik's clearing of his throat.

"Why aren't you denying this?" Dan questioned.

"Because…it's true, son" Rufus admitted.

"I've had a sister for _fifteen _years…and none of you cared to tell me." Serena whispered.

"It doesn't make any since. Why would mom pretend Jenny was her daughter for all these years?" asked Dan.

Lily answered "The three of us decided that it would be easier if Allison pretended Jenny was her daughter. Serena and you were only three and Erik was barely one. We didn't know how to explain all of this to you."

"So, in other words you all agreed to this _arrangement _to make things less complicated for you. I bet none of thought about what it would do to Jenny, being lied to her whole life" Erik said, voice rising.

With the mention of Jenny everyone turned to look at her. Jenny had moved from her position on the couch and was now leaning against the wall, deep in thought. She seemed to be somewhere else.

"Jenny, are you alright?" Dan asked, genuinely concerned.

Jenny looked up. "Yeah I'm fine. Umm…I should go. I have to work on some sketches." she practically ran to her room, and quickly locked the door.

Everyone else sat in the living room, speechless.

**Author's Note**

**Guys that's the first chapter. Please leave a review. I'm really interested in what you guys thought of it. Also, I'm happy to answer any questions you may have. **

**Thanks for reading! ******


End file.
